


Mister Mayor

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Day 6, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lauliver Week 2020, Lauriver Week 2020, Smut, this was written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: As Mayor of Star City, Oliver maintains a professional relationship with most other officials, including District Attorney Laurel Lance. Well, maybe they’re a little more than professional...
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Mister Mayor

She was the district attorney or at least she was pretending to be, he was the mayor, it wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary for them to meet up. Laurel wasn’t really sure how it happened, one wrong wanting look, an accidental brush of a hand...and they were spiraling into each other; like two magnets the force pulling them together was too powerful to pry them apart.

Today was no different than all the other times, she took the elevator up to his office and walked calmly up to the pristine glass doors. Some lady poked her head in informing him of her arrival.

“Mayor Queen, District Attorney Lance is here to see you.” The woman quickly scurried back to her corner as Laurel happily strutted into the room. She was quick to close the door behind her. She gave sharp smile as her eyes raked over him in a long indecent stare. He looked damned good. His fingers reached up slowly, calmly to undo the button of his suit jacket, allowing the fabric to part...god, why did that get her going?

“Mister Mayor.” She said in a hungry purr, delighted to watch his dark blue eyes light up with unadulterated want.

Like all the times before this one, they met each other halfway, clamoring for a feel at bare skin. Laurel snarled when his fingers tangled in her long blonde hair, pulling until the roots stung, she got her turn to inflict a little pain biting at his lower lip until she tasted the coppery tang of his blood. Her plan backfired as her rebellion only rewarded her with a moan from Oliver. Damn it, that was hot. They pulled away for a breath of air that wasn’t clouded in lust, wrestling off their clothing impatiently.

Laurel canvased the room briefly as she undid the buttons of her blouse. The time before this one they’d made very good use of the couch in the corner of his office, and the time before that they had broken in his desk. She jumped when she felt his lips brush her neck.

“There’s an attached conference room with a big table...for conferences.” He admitted, and Laurel turned to face him with a brilliant grin. This had to be the absolute best abuse of their respective titles...and she loved it.

“After you Miss Lance.” He said, waving towards the large door, following after her barely clothed form in only his boxers. Laurel observed the table, which as Oliver had said was big, her bare feet sounding muffled against the industrial carpeting on the floor as she got closer. Hopping up on the table, she swiveled, moaning when his large rough hands came to pry her thighs apart. There was no ceremony as he shoved down his boxers exposing his beautiful erection. She wanted it in her...now.

Her legs locked around his waist, pulling him closer. Oliver gave a smirk that made her stomach feel all fluttery for a brief moment. He tugged aside her underwear too focused to take it off of her himself, before stabbing his member into her without warning. The floodgates were clearly open because he sank in with ease thanks to how unbelievably wet she is.

A choked sound escaped Laurel as her body adjusted to the sudden fullness, and damn did he fill her up. Snapping his hips forward, she let out a gasp as he set an unrelenting pace. His thrusts were hard, plunging into her roughly with each snap of his hips. It hadn’t taken him long to find her g-spot their first go around, ever since he had been ruthless to the little rough patch inside her. Laurel bowed up off the table, nails scratching at the polished wood as he slammed into her. He never missed his target, assaulting that blessed rough patch until her throat was hoarse from all the noises of pleasure that escaped her.

Oliver was grunting the most decadent sounds as fucked her so well. Filled her up so perfectly, they fit together like a lock and a key; admittedly, his key was pretty...large.

He tugged down the cups of her lacy black bra in a lust fueled frenzy. He palmed at the available flesh, not pausing as he continued to rock into her. At some point Laurel had risen up off the table into a sitting position, her arms thrown around his neck, black lacquered nails scratching at his back with each thrust.

“Fuck, Ollie.” She swore, the words muffled against his neck where she hid her face. His fingers sank into her hair once more, his nails stroked over her scalp with gentility she didn’t want - so she bit his neck. She sucked the flesh between her teeth, clamping down until the skin turned a pale shade of purple. Cruel fingers twisted in her hair in response, yanking her head back momentarily to pull her into a hungry kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and rough, just what she wanted from him.

Laurel trembled against him as her orgasm drew close, hot flames fanned in the her belly threatening to swallow her whole. His kiss softened, his tongue delving into her mouth, curling to tickle the roof of her mouth in a way that made her mewl gently.

She rolled her hips meeting his every thrust to take him deeper, earning noises of appreciation from Oliver.

Her lips brushed his ear as she leaned close, a shiver cut through him and Laurel felt some sense of satisfaction knowing she had affect on him.

“I’m close.” She panted into his ear, gasping when she felt a callused hand slipped between their tightly pressed bodies. His thumb felt like sandpaper on her sensitive flesh as he strummed his thumb over the fleshy pearl between her legs. Laurel gasped, nearly overwhelmed by all the sensation. The added jolt of sensation was enough to have her squirming in delight as her orgasm tore through her, hot and blinding.

Oliver pulled out of her, his erection jutting out flushed red and eager for release. Laurel slid off the table, her legs uneasy like a newborn doe as she dropped to her knees before him. Laurel was never one to submit to anyone, but she’d gotten off already and his cock was too pretty not to give some affection. Oliver sucked in an short breath as she pulled his hot member between her lips and into the warm recesses of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, drawing a shudder from him.

Oliver began to rock his hips gently, not that Laurel minded, it was kind of exciting knowing he was close and that she was the reason. His thick member jabbed ceaselessly at the back of her throat as he chased his impending orgasm. Laurel didn’t mind the taste of herself lingering on his skin, it was erotic, and she was used to it...it certainly wasn’t the first time they’d done this.

Laurel reached up and stroked his length as she lavished the blunt tip with suction. Hollowing her cheeks, she hummed around the warm flesh, moaning when she was rewarded with his release. Oliver let out the most gorgeous groan of enjoyment, it was a deep sound that came straight from his gut.

Swallowing the mouthful Laurel wiped her mouth with back of her hand as she rose to her full height. Gripping Oliver’s chin between her thumb and pointer finger, she pulled him down into another hungry kiss. His arm went around her waist as she cupped his face in her palms.

Laurel pulled back drinking in the sight of him, a purpling hickey blooming over neck, a split lip and ruddy blush that crept down his chest. God...she did that, huh?

“Mmm, that was...” Laurel hummed trying to find a word to describe the euphoria she experienced with him. Laurel reached down to rearrange her bra, as Oliver pulled up his boxers.

“Yeah.” Oliver agreed with a small laugh.

They dressed back in his office without much fanfare, exchanging a few undisguised looks as Laurel redressed in her skirt and blouse from earlier. Oliver has pulled on his suit in record time, abandoning his suit jacket to the back of his office chair. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and the first few buttons were undone exposing a tantalizing slip of his chest.

“So,” Laurel began, as she leaned against the glass door of his office, “Same time next week?”

Her stomach became all glittery and warm at the sweet smile she was rewarded with.

“Same time next week,” Oliver agreed, his grin going sharp, “District Attorney Lance.”


End file.
